Warped Reality
by Sky Fighter Alliance
Summary: Spinoff for the Outcast Saga: Several Outcasts are sent to reality to destroy the authors of Arcadia. However, they end up in a very warped version of it. (Chapter Edited with new contents)


Warped Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I only own ML aka Mel and the Outcasts. All other characters are property to their respective owners.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Introduction:  
  
"It is our mission...to head to the source which created the super powerful individuals which threaten the armies of the Outcasts!"  
  
Tentacles swirled around in the water, creating a vortex.  
  
"The seven of you, the chosen from the Outcasts, have been brought this assignment to cleanse the worlds from the powers that stand in our way..." The seven Outcasts howled, a blood-chilling howl. "You are to enter the real world, and kill the people who created the Heroes that stand against us in Arcadia!"  
  
The seven Outcasts jumped in, one after another. As soon as the last one jumped in, the vortex shimmered and died out.  
  
"Observe them, divide them, and destroy them!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a normal morning in Sunville, the small city where nothing really goes on...  
  
The man known as the College Dean put on his vest, ready to head to his office. Looking at the watch, he found that he had little time for breakfast. "Ash! Are you up?" he shouted.  
  
"Yes! I'm downstairs!" replied Ash. "And the name is Ace!"  
  
Putting on his glasses, he looked at himself in the mirror and combed his hair. "We need to get going!" he shouted. "As Dean I can't afford to be late!" He picked up his briefcase and left the room.  
  
He walked down the stairs, picked up the car keys and stepped into the living room, where Ace sat with a GameBoy Advance. "Come on, it's time to get going..." he stepped outside. Ace quickly paused the game, picked up his bag and ran after him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Mel!" shouted a girl. "Come on!"  
  
"I'm up, Kaela!" he replied, getting up.  
  
"You're late as usual!" she teased. "It's the first day of the semester! Remember that you need to make a good impression this year!"  
  
"Since when have we ever kept a good impression, sis?" he asked. "Besides, I got my own reputation to live up to."  
  
Kaela tossed a shirt at him. "Hurry, will you?"  
  
Sighing, he stepped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the Dean passed through the college corridor, many professors smiled and greeted him with a "good morning" or a "nice day". He finally reached his office, a door with a silver plate. Inserting the key in the lock, he unlocked the door and stepped in, closing it after him.  
  
The golden plate read: "Dean Anthony Bault".  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Sunville High, Julia walked down the high school halls, meeting her best friend Moony who she knew for a while now. "Hi!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey!" Moony smiled back. "Did you really find an instructor?"  
  
"Did too!" Julia replied. "I talked to my cousin about it. You shoulda seen him play ping pong! He's, like, the best!"  
  
"Wow..." Moony said. "Did he say when he'll start?"  
  
"I dunno. He's a college student. He said he'll call me back..."  
  
The bell rang, and the two girls looked at each other. "Time to go!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stepped into class, where the English teacher was. "Good morning, class!"  
  
"Good morning!" the class replied.  
  
"For those who don't know, my name is..." he wrote as he spoke. "Mr. Marvin Hadablaster." "I can't believe we're gonna be stuck with this guy!" said Julia.  
  
Marvin coughed, and looked at the student list. "Uhm. Julia, is that your name? If you have something to share with us, then speak up and stop mumbling. What is it, then?"  
  
"Nothing, sir."  
  
"No problem." He blinked, and continued. "Let me tell you what to expect this semester..."  
  
The door opened and Kaela stepped in.  
  
"You're late... Kaela Miles, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded. "Ah. Well, car troubles, alarm clock broke, dog took a crap on your rug and you had to clean it up, whatever, it's the first day. Have a seat." He said. "Let us hope you're nothing like your brother." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Julia giggled softly. "He once burned all the homework that Marvin was planning on giving the class!"  
  
"Mel Miles is your cousin, isn't he, Julia?" he sighed. "Why is it that I now got two members of that same family?" he said to himself. "Damn parents, whoever they are."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the Sunville College, Mel passed by the library and saw Ace sitting there, typing away on a computer and smiled. "What have we here?"  
  
He stepped into the library and stood a few steps behind Ace. "Hey!" he shot. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
"I'm not yet registered to any. What are YOU doing out of class?"  
  
"Living my life without a fuckin' care in the world! What are you working on?" he took control of the keyboard and mouse and started looking. "What the hell is this?"  
  
Ace quickly pressed Alt and F4, closing the window. "It's just a research I've been doing." He said.  
  
"A research you're too scared to let anybody see, eh?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you care? You'd take the sources as your own if you had half the chance!"  
  
"Watch it, boy!" said Mel, bringing his face close to Ace. "You may be the Dean's kid brother, but you're no different than any other person who's gotten on my bad side. I'd watch it if I were you!"  
  
Mel straightened up, looked around and walked out of the library.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In his office, Dean Anthony Bault logged in to his computer, opened the word editor and started typing...  
  
He paused, and looked around, then accessed the internet. He typed in an address and clicked enter, and was immediately in the online community he went to frequently; Elite Authors' Boards. He started checking the new posts.  
  
A knock came on the door. "Come in!" he said, closing the Internet Browser program.  
  
Mel stepped in. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Anthony replied. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I, uh, just want to register for this year. They told me to come to you..."  
  
Anthony nodded, and took a look at the papers Mel handed to him...  
  
"Hmmmm..." he said. "It says here that you're quite the troublemaker in high school."  
  
Mel gulped. "Well, I think I can change..."  
  
Anthony put the paper aside. "I've heard of what you did to a certain Mr. Hadablaster." He leaned forward. "Let's put this aside, shall we? I expect you to start fresh here, put those days behind you."  
  
Mel smiled. "I will..."  
  
"Welcome aboard!" he chuckled. Mel nodded and left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
From a faraway place, the tentacled Outcast looked in on them. "Damnations! This isn't reality! They're all in one place!" it shouted. The Outcast consulted his divination spellbook. "Oh, damn! I should have turned my tentacles a bit MORE to the right when casting!... oh, well. I don't care." 


End file.
